luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Bewear
'''"Fe fi fo fum... you, Purple Man, you're really dumb." '~ Bewear's entrance'' 'Bewear '''is one of the many Pokemon plush on LuigiFan00001's channel, and is known as the TRUE "Fe Fi Fo Fum" Waluigi always keeps blabbering about. While he does seem like an intimidating giant who can literally crush people with his hugs, he actually doesn't mean any harm and is living his life in the forest, mainly either eating honey or curious around whatever comes to him. It was also stated that when a bewear screams, rather than its typical low voice, it screams in a high-pitched voice, indicating that they're either agitated or scared. Appearance Bewear appears as a large pink and black bear-like creature with white ears. His head and tail appears as pink and his entire body is coated in black. Personality Bewear is a gentle giant. Curious and shy, Bewear is often very fascinated by his surroundings. He speaks with a very deep voice, often asking questions. Rarely becoming disturbed, Bewear is usually a calmer Pokemon. Episode Appearances Waluigi vs. The Fe Fi Fo Fum Bewear made his debut in the Super Plush Mario episode ''Waluigi vs. The Fe Fi Fo Fum, ''where Waluigi went on his own adventure to stop the infamous "Fe Fi Fo Fum" he keeps on rambling about. When Waluigi arrives in the palace and mistakes Mangle as the actual Fe Fi Fo Fum, Mangle corrects him that it wasn't them, but rather their pet. As Mangle shares their kiss much to Waluigi's disgust, Bewear then arrives on the scene, and with his catchphrase now said, it's revealed he is the TRUE Fe Fi Fo Fum Waluigi talked about. Mangle then leaves the two be as Bewear prepares to cook Waluigi into a stew, alongside with a Kit-Kat to go along with it. However, once Bewear starts to mix, he accidentally launches Waluigi out of the palace. Disheartened that he always messes up on that part, he then decides to go have some honey as usual. *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special Go Shrek or Go Spirits Bewear made another appearance in Go Shrek or Go Spirits as a cameo. Here, he was turned into a Spirit by Shrek when the ogre stated that anybody not a Smash Bros fighter will be turned into a spirit. Bewear was revived when Kirby defeated Shrek. Quotes ''"Huh? Whuzzat?" "Yay, honey!" "Fe fi fo fu... I'm gonna cook some Waluigi stew!" "I would nice bowl of pudding please." "Well that was a waste of time. She said she'd give me a bowl of pudding. And in return she throws me on a bed. So I said 'No no no' and got off the bed." "Oh no. I hope nobody heard my dark secret..." "Oops. I always mess up on that part... How could this happen to me... Oh well, I'll make some honey. Again." "Hey, I can't find anybody myself! But that's okay, I don't lose hope, and I never give up. I know someone out there is looking for me, but for now, I could always use a friend." Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Silly Characters Category:Neutral Category:Running Gags Category:The Giants! Category:Giants Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Gluttons Category:Super Smash Bros Plush